


Meet my family

by Klance_Goldmine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Insert Lance's family members, M/M, Modern AU, Shiro - Freeform, Shiro being a good big brother, Voltron, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, meet the parents, side adashi, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Goldmine/pseuds/Klance_Goldmine
Summary: Keith meets Lance's family. (Adam and Shiro tag along)This is just a short wholesome/humorous fic
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"You excited for the date?" Shiro asked, resting his forearm on the seat as he leaned his head to glance at Keith who sat anxiously in the back seat, eyes gazing out the window.

"What? Oh, well it's more of a meeting Lance's family kinda thing and to answer your question, yes I'm anxious. I feel like puking," Keith replied, turning his head to face Shiro.

"Don't feel too bad, you're taking this way better than Takashi did on our first date," Adam said from the front seat, earning a smack from his flustered boyfriend.

Keith snickered as Shiro turned back to face the front of the car to ignore the look smug look Keith had been giving him.

"But honestly, everything will be fine."

"How are you so sure?" Keith asked, quirking a brow.

"Well first of all, you and Lance care for each other so even if you did fuck up, he would be understand and he's more than likely just as anxious as you are."

"... Fair point."

"Exactly."

The rest of the car ride felt like it was going by way too fast in Keith's opinion. One minute, they were talking then the next thing he knows, Adam's pulling to the side of the road in front of the McClain's household. 

The already forming knot in Keith's stomached tightened. He unbuckled his seatbelt, stepping out of the car and looking forward at the large house. Keith could make out someone peering at him through one of the windows near the door, when they saw that he had noticed, their figure vanished.

Keith had slammed the door after bidding the two a hurried goodbye, starting to walk up the path leading to the front door but paused when hearing the passengers side window slide open. He turned his head around, giving Shiro a "what do you want?" look.

"You need me to walk you up the front door?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon."

"Shiro, _please_ —"

Shiro, being Shiro, ignored Keith's protests, unbuckling his seatbelt as well, grinning wider at the sound of his younger brothers groans and irritated yet embarrassed grumbles.

He gave Keith a pat on the back as they reached the door, Keith rolling his eyes and ringing the doorbell.

As Keith expected, the door opened only seconds after he rung the bell. Although it didn't make him feel any better, he'd swallowed hard, trying to hide how nervous he felt.

"Holá, you must be Keith," an older woman who Keith had assumed to be Lance's mother, had greeted, her friendly gaze looking at Keith. The simple tug at the corners of her lips had caused Keith's anxiousness to ease, he felt safe at the sight of it and couldn't help but return it, trying not to would be one of the biggest challenges he'd ever face. 

Keith nodded awkwardly as Mrs.McClain had moved her gaze to Shiro. "Oh and you must be Shiro, Lance is a _big_ fan."

Shiro had chuckled lightly. "So I've been told," he said, reaching out to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same goes for you. Are you wanting to stay over as well? We have plenty of food," She offered.

_Oh no._

Keith had nudged Shiro as if to silently say, "Don't even think about it." while Lance's mother had poked her head behind the door to call something out. 

"Sorry about that," She said when she were done.

"It's fine, I'm used to it living at a household like ours."

It was true. The place usually was full of loud noises wether it be Adam and Shiro yelling at each other, Keith yelling at either of the gay disasters or whenever Matt would come over to go on an ultimate gamer night that lasted until three a.m. or whenever Shiro was left in the kitchen unsupervised.

And to think, those were the only things that came to mind. How could just three people living together be as loud as a huge family like Lance's, Keith would never know.

"That sounds great, but my boyfriend is in the car and I don't want to be a bother."

"You wouldn't be a bother at all, the more the merrier!" Mrs.McClain said cheerfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"Alright, I'll go let him know. We'll be inside in just a moment." He turned to look at Keith. "You go one ahead and meet his family, I'll see you again in a sec."

"Sounds great," Keith spoke through gritted teeth. 

Shiro and Adam would more than likely discuss the most embarrassing moments Keith has ever witnessed. Some first impression this would be. 

This was going to be a _nightmare_.


	2. Chapter 2

When inside, Keith was greeted by a numerous amount of unfamiliar faces, though he could see the resemblance they displayed, considering it were Lance's family. Although, Lance wasn't there. Perhaps he's just getting ready, he said to himself. He didn't want to meet his family members by himself.

"Short, mullet, emo vibes," a girl from behind him had said, when turning he saw she was listing things off on her fingers. "Seems like you must be Keith, believe me, we've heard a lot about you. I'm Veronica by the way, Lance's older sister."

Keith flushed at the "we've heard a lot about you" bit. He questioned what exactly Lance said about him. 

"Suppose I am," Keith said.

"Lance is upstairs, Nania is keeping him busy, but you can go up if you want, you get to avoid getting your ear talked off," Veronica said.

"For now anyways," She had called out as Keith moved over to the stairs, mumbling hellos and how are yous to anyone in his path.

He walked down the hall, looking at the family pictures, smiling at Lance and his family spending time together through the years in the pictures then at all the signs hung on the doors, claiming the rooms the beheld inside.

He strode over to Lance's door which was cracked open, the sign on his door had read: " _Welcome to Lance's room, Aliens welcome, older siblings tolerated_." He snorted once reading it then peeked inside, all he could see was the closest and a dresser, yet he did here a little girls voice giddily saying something in spanish.

A deep breath was taken before Keith entered the room, hitting a couple of his knuckles against the door to make his presence known.

"Gracias, Nania—" Lance had started, pausing at the sight of his boyfriend, blue eyes meeting Keith's violet ones.

Lance was sitting at the foot of his bed, bows and hair clips decorated all around his head, strands of brown hair thrown in different directions. Nania was sitting on the bed behind him, a comb clutched in her hand.

She hopped off the bed, ditching the comb to run up to Keith and hug his legs. Keith's eyes widened slightly in shock, after he smiled down at the girl who was looking up at him with an almost toothy grin, a few of her teeth were missing.

"Holá, Keef!" She said happily. "Your hair is pretty, can I fix it? I'm really good at it. Tio Lance knows, I do his hair all the time!"

Keith looked at Lance who was now standing next to him, giving the boy a look as if to say "Just go with it," then learned forward to peck his cheek as Nania let go of his legs, waiting patiently.

"Sure," he said, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Yay!" Lance's niece cheered, dragging Keith over to sit in the spot Lance was seated only a minute ago.

Keith sat with his legs crossed, hands rested on his knees as Nadia got behind him, gently dragging his dark strands of hair to comb through it.

Lance had sat down in front of Keith, grabbing his hand to press a kiss upon it, the blush on his face deepening as he turned his head, a grin plastered on his face.

"Stay still," Nania ordered when done running the comb through his black tufts of hair, diving it into three, similar sized strands to weave his hair into a braid. Keith had obeyed, not wanting to mess it up for her.

"How was the trip?" Lance asked.

"Meh, Shiro has been a nightmare so far, he's downstairs with Adam. Apparently they're going to join us for dinner," Keith grumbled.

"Shiro as in the tio Lance's teacher?" Nania asked.

"Yes," Lance answered.

"Your mom was saying earlier on how you talk a lot about him. It's cute how you fangirl over a teacher like a nerd," Keith teased.

"He was an awesome teacher!" Lance huffed, crossing his arms. "Plus I talked about Adam too, both of them made school seem exciting."

"Right right," Keith said with a grin, causing Lance to roll his eyes.

"Tio Lance also talks a lot about you," Nania pointed out. Instantly, Lance's face started to hear up, he'd do everything he could to avoid looking at the smirk that he could feel Keith wore, eyes directed at him.

"Does he now?" Keith asked smugly, acting as if he hadn't already known this fact from Veronica. 

Nania nodded, adding a hair tie at the end of Keith's, surprisingly impressive braid.

"What exactly does he say?"

" _ **HEY**_! Why don't you go find your brother so Keith and I can have some time to ourselves," Lance spoke quickly, face bright red.

"Fine," she pouted, adding one last clip to Keith's hair then hopped off of the bed. 

"Sólo lo quieres todo para ti mismo para que puedas besarle la cara," She muttered under her breath as she left the room.

"I heard that!" Lance had called out before she exited the room.

Finally, the boys would be able to spend some time alone together until they needed to head downstairs to share a meal with everyone and socialize.


End file.
